


Natural

by AnonymousA



Series: Not an Orphan Anymore [2]
Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: ABDL, Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Diapers, F/M, Gen, Little!Mike, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pacifier - Freeform, Pacifiers, daddy!Harvey - Freeform, mama!donna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:09:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24631348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousA/pseuds/AnonymousA
Summary: Set eight years after 'Never Liked the Word Orphan', and after the series final. Mike shows up and Donna's and Harvey's door, asking to regress with them by his side.-please read additional tags-
Relationships: Donna Paulsen/Harvey Specter
Series: Not an Orphan Anymore [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780876
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if I should keep this line of thought or go on with the previous piece in this collection. Please tell me what you think, if you want to read more.

“Mike,” Harvey says, confused, as the door swings open.

“Hi,” comes the sheepish response. Mike is standing in front of him, holding a small backpack. “Can I come in?”

Harvey only needs one look at the boy standing in front of him to understand what was going on. He moves to the side, letting Mike I, and shuts the door. Donna is in the kitchen making some pasta for lunch, and she looks surprised as Mike walks in to give her a hug.

He is wearing a t-shirt that screams little, and his hand is in a tight fist. As she hugs him back, Donna raises an eyebrow at Harvey. It’s been months since they went to Mike’s to help him relax. When they finally got together, he told them that he felt like it was time for him to do it on his own and let them live their lives. Of course, they both protested, but Mike did not let them win this. But it was obvious that something was different today.

“Mike, is everything okay?” she asks, motioning for him to sit at the kitchen island. She fixes Harvey and him both a plate of pasta, getting an extra plate from the cabinet for herself.

Harvey watches as Mike blushes but says nothing. He picks a fork, but it never touches the pasta, his other hand still tight in a fist. Harvey moves closer, going on instinct, and prays the fork out of Mike’s hand. He picks up a bit from his plate, and moves it closer to Mike’s mouth, trying to convince him to open it and eat something.

Mike looks from his plate to Harvey, blushing even deeper. He opens his mouth slowly, closing his eyes as Harvey moves the fork and lets him bite on it. Harvey catches Donna smiling at him lovingly from where she stands, now hugging her own plate of pasta.

They wait as Mike chews slowly, and when he is done, Donna tries again, “Mike, what’s going on honey?”

“It’s not working, on my own,” he says quietly, barely above a whisper. “I need my…”

They both know what he is about to say, Harvey knows that because he can see it in Donna’s eyes, but they both wait silently. They have all come a long way since that first time Harvey found out about Mike’s secret. He became better regressing; they became better parenting.

“I need my daddy and my mama,” he whispers finally, burying his head in Harvey’s shoulder.

“You know we’re here for you baby boy,” Harvey smiles, hugging his boy just a tad closer.

“Let’s eat your lunch honey, and then we can play as much as you want, okay?” Donna asks. “Daddy can help”.

Harvey can feel Mike nodding slowly, so he scoops some more pasta on Mike’s fork, trying to convince the boy to eat. “Come on, baby boy, open up”.

They eat slowly. Harvey coordinates bites for himself and for Mike. In the years that passed, Mike learnt to be less embarrassed, something that allowed him to have adult conversations, or snap out of it from time to time, while still maintaining relaxation and regression. It feels natural now, easy, like they have never stopped doing it.

“Done,” Mike exclaims when Harvey presents the last bite in front of him. He opens his mouth, taking in the last of his lunch and chewing happily. “All done!”

“Good job, honey,” Donna smiles. She takes the plates and puts them in the sink, then turns around. Her boy’s hand is still tight in a fist, his backpack resting on the table. “Did you bring everything you need?”

She smiles at Mike’s excited nod. Harvey catches her eye, and turns to Mike’s fist.

“Can I have it?” he asks, prying at his fist. Mike releases it after two seconds, his eyes catching Donna taking his backpack and opening it. Harvey frees the pacifier from Mike’s grip, directing it to the boy’s mouth. Mike is still not looking at him, his eyes follow Donna’s movement, but he opens his mouth and accepts the plastic nipple, immediately starting to suck on it.

Harvey follows Mike’s eyes, looking at his wife. She is pulling items out of the backpack one after the other, lining them up on the counter. A baby bottle, protein shake mix, a couple of clean diapers, shorts, an extra pacifier, a book, a toy, the list just keeps going, and Harvey is in complete shock at how Mike fit everything in that tiny backpack.

“Alright,” he says, looking at mike, “Let’s get you all ready while mama makes you a bottle of sweet honey milk”. He picks up the shorts and a diaper from the counter and walks to their bedroom. He smiles when Mike follows him obediently.

Mike lets Harvey undress him, pulling his pants down and guiding him to lay on the bed. He is surprised to see Mike wearing a pull-up, but figures the boy just to feel comfort somehow until he got to their house. He gives a soft tickle to his belly, watching the boy squirm with laughter, and moves to diaper him slowly. He makes sure to give him extra attention, thinking back at Mike’s worse days they all experiences together. He needs this, and Harvey knows it.

When he is done, he gently taps Mike diapered front, nudging him to get up. The boy blushes, but rolls off the bed. He looks at Harvey with big eyes, and through his pacifier says softly, “milk, daddy?”

“Go ask mama, baby boy,” Harvey replies with a chuckle, watching the boy running to the kitchen.

.

Donna sits on the couch, her hand going through Mike’s hair as his head rests on her lap. Harvey’s hand is resting on her shoulder, moving in circles absentmindedly. The boy drifted off half an hour ago, in the midst of watching a movie about giraffes. They didn’t have the heart to change the channel, so they sit in front of the paused movie, silent.

“He’s cute,” Donna whispers at him. “You’re a good daddy to him”.

“I’m just doing the best I can,” he whispers back with a shrug. He takes a breath, enjoying the smile she gives him. “I love you”.

She opens her mouth to say it back, but at that moment the boy on her lap stirs and starts crying immediately. With a smooth move, Harvey fetches the fallen pacifier and gently guides it into Mike’s mouth, who happily takes it and starts sucking.

“Mama,” Mike whimpers, sitting up between Harvey and Donna. “water”.

“You’re thirsty?”

The boy nods, and Harvey gets up to get him a cup. From the kitchen he watches as Donna moves her hand down to Mike’s pants.

“You’re wet, honey,” she says quietly. “how about mama will change you before your drink?”

Mike shakes his head so hard Harvey thinks for a second that the boy might fall from the couch. He bites his lip in amusement as Mike crosses his arm. “I don’t need another diaper,” he says, in a very much _grown-up_ voice.

“Oh yes, you do,” his wife says sternly.

“No,” Mike repeats.

“Mike, we are going to change now. Come on. Go get your clean diaper from the kitchen, and come to the bedroom”.

Donna knows that Mike does not like it when she changes him. But it is not the first time, and most certainly not the last one. They all agreed at some point that Mike will have to deal with the fact that some of the things are not happening the way he wants them to happen, and that was it.

They walk to the bedroom, Mike following her with an annoyed stomp. She waits patiently until he finally lays on the bed, closing his eyes. He goes completely red when she untaps the wet diaper, and deals with his embarrassment by spitting his pacifier out and starting to wail.

“Come on, honey, we are almost all done,” she says, putting the pacifier bac in his mouth. His eyes are still closed as he accepts it and sucks on it for just a couple of seconds. She manages to get the wet diaper folded and out of the way before he spits the pacifier out again.

“Come on baby boy,” she says softly, “help mama”. She lets him cry for just a second, slipping the clean diaper under him and holding him in place. She sighs, finding the pacifier and guiding it to his mouth again. This time she makes it almost all the way, taping him up, but still leaving him without his pants, when the pacifier goes flying again.

“Okay, no pants for you mister, we’re done,” she chuckles tiredly. “Harvey, can you get me the pacifier with the string? I think we need to tie it to his shirt because I’m getting tired picking it up”.

Harvey’s head pops up seconds later, and she puts the clip on his t-shirt as Harvey guides the plastic to Mike’s mouth. “That’s it,” he says when the boy quietens and sucks on it happily. He gives Donna a glance and they both break out in laughter. Tiring boy indeed.

Donna pats the boy’s padded front, tapping it gently to motion for him to get up.

.

Hours later Mike wakes up from a nap in the middle of Harvey’s and Donna’s huge bed. A little disoriented, he blushes at the realization that he is, in fact, soaking wet. He can hear the television going in the living room, and he rolls out of bed to look for his pacifier, before realizing it is dangling from his shirt. He shoves it in his mouth and waddles to the couch.

He sees Harvey, and a pool of red hair on his shoulder. They look cute, and he hates that he interrupted them, but he really needed it and he could not help how much he loved it when they were there with him.

“Good morning,” he mumbles through his pacifier.

“I see you’re back,” Harvey smirks, turning his head to look at him.

“I… yeah”.

He watches as Donna gets up, looking very tired, and walks closer to him. She lifts up her arm, tucking stray hair behind his ear. “Hi honey,” she says softly, “we’re so glad you came”.

She knows he is back, fully grown up, but as she told him many times before, once he called her mama there was no going back. “Daddy and I were just discussing how much we missed you”.

He knows he is blushing. He always does when she talks to him like that when he is not regressed. And sometime he thinks that she secretly likes seeing him so uncomfortable.

“thanks, Donna,” he says slowly. “I think I should go, though…”. He doesn’t want to leave, and he knows she can hear it in his voice.

“You’re staying for dinner honey,” she says, not leaving it a question.

“I can’t… I…” he stumbles.

“You’re wet,” she says, her hand patting his padded behind.

“I don’t have any underwear,” he says, defeated.

“Well,” Harvey smiles, getting up from the couch to join Donna by her side, ‘it’s a good thing we always keep a pack of diapers”.

“Harvey…” he starts. It surprises him to some extent that the have a pack there, but it does not really matter, because he is not wearing another diaper while being fully grown-up.

“Honey,” Donna starts, “you’re staying for dinner. So, you have four options here, as I see it. You can stay wet, you can go put it on yourself, or one of us can help you”.

“You know he can’t do it himself well enough, he’ll leak all over our new chairs,” Harvey says with a smirk. And Mike knows he just wants to see his former associate uncomfortable, but n the relationship they’ve built up over the years, Mike knows better than to fight.

“Fine, you do it,” he says to no one in particular.

They look at each other, silently deciding that Donna will go set the table while Harvey helps Mike. Mike winces when he sees the extra thick diaper that Harvey pulls from the closet, but follows him to the bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't sure I had any more to write here, but I tried again. Should I go on, or should this story end here?

_\-- Two months before --_

_“You know we should probably buy some things for him to have at our house,” she tells Harvey one morning. They are sitting in their living room, her head resting on his chest and her fingers playing with his shirt sleeve._

_“Yeah?” he hums back at her, his eyes still on the movie they were pretending to watch for the past half an hour._

_“I know that he said he didn’t want to be a burden and everything, but you know as much as I do that he really needs it, and I think it’s a matter of time before he shows up here overwhelmed and in need, and he will probably be unprepared”._

_“Hmm, yeah I guess it makes sense,” Harvey says, pausing the movie finally and looking down at her. So, what should we do?”_

_“I guess I can make an Amazon order,” she smiles, “we just have to decide what we want to buy”._

_She sits up, grabbing her laptop from the coffee table. Harvey is looking at her as she adds a couple of adult pacifiers and a bottle, as well as two adult onesies and a bodysuit. When she searches for diapers, he winces at her choice of extra thick ones. “Are you sure about that?”_

_She looks at him with a smile. “They help him regress faster,” she says._

_The order arrives two days later and Donna finds a corner deep in the closet to discreetly store everything. She doesn’t know how long it will take, but she is certain the Mike will show up their door sooner or later._

_\-- present --_

Another month goes by with Mike not showing up. Harvey begins to think that that last time was a result of some specific event and that Mike really is fine regressing without them. He and Donna are sitting on the couch, watching a documentary that interests no one, when there is a soft knock on the door.

Donna untangles herself from Harvey’s hug and walks to the door, tying her robe around her on the process. He watches as she swings the door open, and is surprised to see Mike standing there, soaking wet from head to toe.

“Mike!” she exclaims, letting him in. “What happened, did you walk here in the pouring rain?”

He shakes his head and a shiver runs through his body. Harvey gets up from the couch to join them by the door as Donna grabs a towel and drapes it over Mike’s shoulders. “I was on my way home from the firm and my driver had a flat tire. We waited for about ten minutes for the service guys to come help, and I just decided to walk here instead. We were three blocks away and if I kept waiting, I’d be home by four in the morning, and I really need to sleep before court tomorrow and—”

He is stopped with a pacifier shoved into his mouth. The shock in his eyes is replaces by relaxation less than ten seconds later, and he looks at Donna with big eyes. She is sure an internal battle is going on in his head as he fights the urge to tell her that is fine.

“You can spend the night, honey,” she tells him, using the towel to dry his hair before throwing it on the floor. “Let’s get you out of these icky clothes. I think someone needs a warm bath”.

Harvey steps in, helping Mike out of his wet shirt and pants, as Donna walks to the guest bathroom to fill in the bath. Within minutes, Mike is completely naked and sat in the full bath, Harvey sat on the outside, pouring shampoo on to his hair.

Mike is sitting quietly in the bathroom, occupying himself by sucking on his new pacifier and purposefully not looking at Harvey. Harvey knows that it means that Mike is still not fully out of it yet, and so he takes his time massaging the boy’s hair, trying to help him zone out.

When he is done, he holds a towel for Mike to step out of the bath and into, and takes his time drying him, giving extra attention to his hair. Mike’s eyes are closed for the whole process, still not ready to let go.

“Let’s go get you dressed,” he says finally, leading the boy with him to the guest bedroom where Donna is waiting. They both share a smile at Mike’s face when he sees the bed. Donna laid the summer bodysuit, the extra thick diaper, the baby powder and wipes on the bed, ready for them. Mike looks at it, completely shocked, and his face turns a deep shade of red.

“Guys,” he starts, though it’s not very convincing through the huge pacifier,

“Lay down,” Donna says, and leaves no room for arguments. He walks the distance from the door to the bed, releasing himself from Harvey’s grip on his shoulders. Harvey lets go of him, but holds on to the towel, resulting in a naked Mike laying on the bed in front of Donna.

She smiles a reassuring smile, as she lays the thick diaper for him to lay on, and dusts him with baby powder. Harvey almost releases a laugh at the sight of Mike’s every body part turning red with embarrassment as Donna tapes the diaper on him and gives his diapered front two pats. She double checks the openings on the legs and waist, causing Mike to cover his face, before picking up the bodysuit.

Harvey helps Mike sit up, they boy still covering his face, and Donna slides the bodysuit over his face, guiding his arms to their holes. She pulls it down, motioning for him to lay down again so she can secure the buttons.

When they just started this, Harvey would never initiate it. He would always wait for Mike to take the first step. When Donna’s part grew bigger, and when Mike started referring to them as Mama and Daddy, they began initiating more and more, realizing that Mike was denying himself the relaxation because he was embarrassed. Donna had a great sense of when to initiate things, and Harvey always followed her step when it came to that gut feeling.


	3. Chapter 3

“Are you hungry?” Harvey asks as Mike gets up, smiling a sheepish smile at Donna.

Mike pulls at the pacifier, holding it tight in his fist. His eyes travel from Donna to Harvey, the battle clear in his eyes. He takes a deep breath, ducking his head.

“I had some sushi before I left the office,” he says. A shiver runs through his body, and Harvey figures out that he might be just a bit too cold wearing that short bodysuit.

“No dinner, then,” he says. “How about I get you some pants to put on so you aren’t so cold, and we’ll get you some protein shake instead?”

Mike nods, his cheeks rosy. With a squeeze to Donna’s hand, Harvey gets up to find a pair of shorts that would fit the boy and get his shake prepared in a bottle. While they wait, Donna leads Mike to the living room and seats on the couch, patting the seat next to her for him to join her.

The television is still on, showing some random commercial, and Donna takes the remote to change the channel, settling on a kids’ show they both never heard of. A monkey is standing in the middle of a graphically made field, picking up random rocks and leaves, and Mike’s eyes follow his every move, his head resting on her shoulder.

“Do you want to tell me about your day honey?” she asks softly, her hand on his shoulder.

He shakes his head, and his sucking on his pacifier intensifies so much that she can see it move. Her hand moves from his shoulder to his head and she guides him to lay down and rest in her lap. She can feel how stressed he is, and she nudges him slowly, waiting for him to settle.

He tosses and turns for a couple of seconds, deciding to abandon the show and lay on his back. When he does, their eyes meet and he blushes again. Donna smiles at him, her eyes soft. “Hello, honey,” she says sweetly.

He closes his eyes, and mumbles a soft _mama_ through his pacifier. It sounds cute and childish, and Donna’s hand travels to his stomach to tickle him in response. He laughs freely, dropping his pacifier in the process.

He whimpers, and is about to start whining when the nipple of the bottle finds its way to his mouth instead as Harvey sits on Donna’s free side. He starts sucking on the shake, and from the corner of his eyes he can see Donna picking up the pacifier and putting it between Harvey and her.

Mike’s hand raises, gripping at Harvey’s other hand, the one not holding the bottle, and he pulls at it so it rests next to his cheeks. His fingers find Harvey’s ring and he toys with it, moving it up and down his finger.

Harvey looks up at his wife with a smile. He can see that she is tired, but he knows that she likes helping Mike just as much as he does, and through silent conversation they both know that they are happy and in love.

Mike drifts off about halfway through his bottle. Donna removes the nipple from his mouth, and shakes him gently. She would have loved for Harvey to be able to carry the boy to bed, but they had to make sure he brushed his teeth and had everything he needed for the next day.

“Honey, come on, lets get those baby teeth clean,” she says, smiling from above him, He stirs slowly, opening his eyes and staring at her.

“No mama, sleep,” he says tiredly, turning on his side so he is facing the television.

“Come on,” Harvey says, “you can go back to sleep in a second”.

Mikes starts whining, refusing to open his eyes. His lip starts to quiver, and in mere seconds he is fully wailing, soft ‘ _sleep, daddy’_ s escaping his mouth every now and then.

“Give him his pacifier,” Donna sighs. Mike is cranky when he wakes up, they know it. It usually means that he is fully regressed, and sometimes even wet.

Harvey guides the pacifier to Mike’s open mouth, and uses its tip to touch Mike’s tongue, trying to convince him to close his mouth around it. When he eventually does, he sucks on it very hard, his cries dying out.

“Alright, baby boy,” Harvey says, relieved at the silence. “Let’s go brush your teeth”.

He helps Mike get up from the couch and leads him to the bathroom. He takes a new toothbrush and presents him to Mike, watching as the boy brushes his teeth to make sure that no tooth is neglected in the process. When they are done and back in the kitchen, Donna has already put the remaining shake in the fridge.

Donna walks closer to them, her hand pulling gently at Mike’s pants to make sure that the boy is still dry. He whines at her, pulling his pants back up, causing both Harvey and Donna to laugh.

“Time to sleep,” Harvey announces when he relaxes. Donna hold her hand out, and as Mike takes it, they follow Harvey to the guest bedroom.

“I have your clothes in the dryer,” Donna says to Mike, “They’ll be all ready for you tomorrow morning so you can wear them to court”.

“Thanks,” Mike says, in a very much _grown-up_ voice.

“Now, none of that,” Donna replies with a smile, “I think this baby needs to sleep”.

“Daddy, I don’t have my paci,” he says, his eyes tearing up, as he looks at Harvey.

Harvey gives him a look. “You know the rules,” he says, “what do we do first?”

Mike looks at him, trying to remember. And Both Harvey and Donna wait patiently, thinking how long it has been since they put the boy to bed.

“First we climb into bed,” Mike says sheepishly, getting under the sheet.

“That’s a good boy,” Harvey smiles, sitting next to him. “What’s next?”

Mike looks at Donna with big eyes. “We say goodnight to mama,” he says happily.

Donna smiles, bending down to kiss the top of his head. “Good night, my sweet baby, Mama missed you so much”.

“Night, mama. I love you,” he says, looking at Harvey expectantly.

Harvey laughs a little. “And now?” he asks, knowing that Mike knows what’s next.

“Now we say good night to daddy!”

“That’s right,” Harvey laughs, “good night, kid, have sweet dreams”.

“Good night, daddy”.

“What,” Harvey says in mock hurt that gets Donna to laugh, “I don’t get an ‘I love you’?”

“I love you,” Mike says with a smile.

“Much better, now the last step”.

“I get my paci!” he exclaims, giggling. He opens his mouth, happy to be presented with his pacifier by Harvey.

“Have sweet dreams, my boy,” Harvey says, and they both leave the room, turning the lights off and closing the door behind them.


	4. Chapter 4

Donna blinks lazily. Her head is resting on Harvey’s bare chest, their legs tangled together. She is laying on her side, while he is still sleeping soundly on his back, one hand around her and holding her close. They have been sleeping like that since day one, fused together as if they are afraid that they will be abducted and separated in the middle of the night.

She listens, trying to figure out what it is exactly that woke her u, when she hears the soft movement in the guest bedroom and remembers that Mike spent the night. One glance at her bedside clock shows that they still have twenty minutes before their alarm goes off.

She untangles herself from Harvey’s grip slowly, careful not to wake him up, and puts on her cardigan. She decides against finding her shoes, and walks slowly to the guest bedroom to find Mike sitting in bed, eyes sleepy and confused.

“Hey,” she says softly, leaning against the doorframe.

They learnt from past experience that Mike sometimes woke up little, and sometime woke up fully grown up. They learnt to initiate an age-neutral conversation and let him lead the way, although Donna was usually keen on starting it the way she wanted instead.

“Hey,” he replies, and although he sounds very grown up, he gives her a look that screams little. And, Donna knows, that usually means something very specific.

She walks to the bed, moving the covers slowly until he is completely uncovered. She pulls at the hem of his pants, ignoring his disapproving whine, and checks underneath the bottom of his bodysuit with two fingers. He is definitely wet.

“I blame the shake,” he says tiredly, pushing her fingers away and coving himself with the blanket again. He isn’t looking at her, and she wonders why he is trying so hard to maintain the grown-up act, we he knows for a fact that whenever he stays the night the set the alarm to go off two hours earlier for him to have time to relax in the morning as well.

“It’s a good thing we put you in the extra thick diapers,” she smiles, and walks away. She does not suggest a change, nor does she help him out of bed. She knows for a fact that he will not change himself, because his clothes are neatly folded in Harvey’s and her bedroom, and she is willing to give him the time to wake up and decide how he really wants the morning to go.

When she exists the room and walks into the kitchen, Harvey is standing there in nothing but his boxers, working on making a pot of coffee. She walks closer to him, giving him a sift hug and kissing his cheek. In response, he turns his head to kiss her deeply, and she cannot help the soft moan that escapes her lips.

“Shhh,” he says with a smile, “not in front of the kids”. She slaps his forearm and is about to shoot something back at him, when they here Mike calling softly from the bedroom.

“Daddy?”

Harvey looks at the doorframe where Mike is sheepishly standing, his wet state not much more obvious. Donna smiles from his side, happy that boy chose the way he wanted the morning to go.

“Daddy,” Mike starts again, looking nervous. “I…”

At the beginning, Harvey would help Mike out. He would suggest a change or ask if Mike needed help. But when he and Donna started dating, they decided that they needed to work with Mike on his shyness in the matter.

“Yes?” Harvey says softly.

“Can you help me get ready?”

Harvey nods, and hands Donna the coffee pot for her to finish making it. Mike will have the remainder of his bottle, but they both needed coffee if they wanted to get going with their day. He walks to Mike and sends his and forward for him to take, and when the boy finally holds on to it, he leads him to the bathroom to wash his teeth.

The back of Mike’s pants is a little wet, and Harvey assumes it’s from a leak in the diaper. So, before he hands Mike the tooth-brush he positions him in front of him and pulls at the pants, helping Mike out of them. Mike steps out of his pants, looking very shy, and deals with his embarrassment by hiding in Harvey’s chest.

“You’re okay, baby boy,” Harvey says gently, throwing the pants on the floor, “let’s get these teeth clean before breakfast”.

“How about we have breakfast before we change you into your big boy clothes?” Harvey asks once Mike is done washing his teeth. He knows Mike hates walking around in a huge wet diaper, but he also knows that once he helps Mike into his suit, the little boy will be gone and big Mike will be back.

“Change first,” Mike says in determination.

Harvey sighs, and decided to try to convince the boy once more before caving in. “We have your shake for breakfast, kid. I want you to drink it. Are you sure you want to change first?”

“I’m wet, daddy,” he says, his nose crinkling.

“I know kid, but will you drink from your bottle after we change? I don’t think so”.

“I will, daddy,” Mike says, but his eyes don’t meet Harvey’s, and Harvey is certain that what just came out of the boy’s mouth is a big, fat lie.

“Mike, you know what happens to boys who lie, right?” he says gently.

Mike look up at him, their eyes still not meeting. “They have a time out”.

“That’s right, and does it matter to mama and daddy if this time out happens while you are little or not?” Harvey asks, challenging. Usually, the thought of being in a time out while being fully grown up gets to Mike and he caves, but for some reason the boy is in full fight mode this morning.

“Big boys can be put in time out too,” he says. “Change first daddy, I will have breakfast. Promise!”

Harvey sighs. “Alright, then you go to our room and I will go get your clothes”.

Harvey walks out of the bathroom and stops in the kitchen to whisper, “I think we might have to deal with a grown-up time out later”.

Donna’s eyes widen. They haven’t done that in a long time, five years maybe, even more. Mike hated it so much that last time, that they have managed to avoid it since. The first time it happened, he fought them, saying they had no power over his adult self. But then Donna said that he couldn’t have it both ways, and that if he wanted them to play when he was little, he had to follow certain rules even when big.

Harvey grabs Mike’s clothes, a pack of wipes and a trash bag, and walks back to the guest bedroom where Mike is already laying in his bed. He sits at the edge of the bed, unfastening the bodysuit. He looks up, surprised to see that the very red-faced Mike does not have his pacifier. He figures it fell during the night, and none of them stopped to look for it.

Mike blushes deeper crimson as Harvey removes the wet diaper, going over with a cold wet wipe. When he is done, he hands Mike his underwear. “Do you want me to help?”

Mike is still half dressed in a bodysuit, and Harvey thinks that maybe he can get away with it, but Mike shakes his head and sits up. “I’ll do it, thanks Harvey”.

Harvey nods and walks out to the kitchen. He gives a look to Donna as he throws away the trash and through silent conversation, he warns her of what is going to happen once Mike emerges from the bedroom.

Minutes later, a fully suited Mike walks into the kitchen and sits next to Donna by the kitchen island. He gives her a smile and whispers a small _thanks_. She smiles back, and uses the momentum to push the half full bottle his way.

“Donna…” he starts.

“You promised me something, kid,” Harvey says, using the nickname as a small reminder.

“Fine,” Mike says, “I’ll pour it in a cup”.

“We can pour it in a cup, but that’s not the promise you made me, so you either drink it or you know what it means”.

“Harvey, I’m not drinking from the bottle now,” Mike says.

Harvey says nothing in response. He walks to the guest bedroom and when he appears again, he places a chair in the corner of the living room. “Come on,” he tells Mike sternly.

“Harvey,” Mike sighs. “Just let me have a coffee. Please?”

“No, baby boy, you need to have your breakfast. I told you that you should have had it before we changed you, but you decided to make promises you can’t keep. So, come here please”.

Mike gets up with a sigh and walks to sit on the chair in the corner. When they started using the time-out system, they had to figure out how long they wanted to have Mike sit in his chair. The rule of one minute per one year of age didn’t apply here, because three minutes for little Mike, did not work when the time out happened for big Mike. So, they settled on ten minutes, after a bit of trial and error.

Mike sits on the chair, and folds his arms. Harvey gives him a small smile and motions for him to open his mouth, guiding his pacifier in. “You know the rules, kid, no talking. Daddy will be back in ten minutes”.

Mike does not respond, only sucking on his pacifier quietly. Harvey turns around and walks back to the kitchen where he takes the seat next to Donna. They set a timer and take their time drinking their coffee and engaging in a hushed conversation.

When the timer goes off, Donna is the one to go to Mike. She gives him a small smile. “You can take your pacifier out, honey. Want mama to take it?”

Mike nods, handing the pacifier to Donna, and gets up. He joins them both again at the kitchen island, and sits on one of the chairs.

“Ready to have your breakfast?” Harvey asks.

“Can I _please_ pout it in a cup?”

“Mike,” Harvey sighs, “you know the rules. If you want, we can help you. Come on kid, let this morning finish up on a good note. Have your breakfast and you can have a cup of coffee before we go to drop you off in court”.

He picks up the bottle, defeated. The moment the bottle nipple touches his lips, his body relaxed. His head drops to rest on Donna’s shoulder, and he whines until she takes the bottle from his hands and feeds him herself.


	5. Chapter 5

“Hey,” Mike says, popping his head into Harvey’s office. “Can I come in?”

Harvey looks up from his laptop. The look on Mike’s face worries him. He closes the lid on his laptop and leans back, raising his eyebrows as a signal for Mike to come in. Mike sighs in response and walks into the office, closing the door behind him.

He sits in front of Harvey’s desk, his fingers moving nervously. He picks up a pen laying on Harvey’s desk and starts clicking it open and close, but Harvey holds about two seconds before he snaps the pen out of Mike’s hands.

“Speak”.

“I… It’s my parents’ anniversary this weekend,” he says quietly. Harvey’s eyes soften immediately. He presses a button on his intercom to call Donna, and is not at all surprised when she picks up with a soft ‘already on my way’.

Harvey brings his attention back to Mike, looking at him silently. He is still working on understanding when to push and when to leave Mike be. But he also has to remember that they are in their offices and there are glass walls and people walking by.

When Donna walks in they both know she has been listening. She might not be Harvey’s secretary anymore, but she made it clear to everyone involved that she is not going to stop listening to his private conversations. She also knows he loves when she does that. She sits next to Mike and gives him a soft look.

“I know I said I won’t do it anymore. I know I said I can do it on my own and I know I should let you guys live your life. You just got married and it’s not my place. I’m sorry, it’s just that I don’t know how—”

“Mike,” Harvey says, loud enough to make the boy come to a halt. “Just say it, kid”.

The endearing nickname does it for him. Mike takes a deep breath, and when he gathers the courage, he asks shyly – “is it okay if I come spend the weekend with you?”

Harvey’s voice is low when he replies. “Let Mama and me discuss it okay kid? Go to your office, we will come over there in a few minutes”.

Mike nods, and as he leaves, Harvey’s gaze meets Donna’s. “What do you think?” he asks softly. He already knows she is going to say yes, but he made it his choice to always run things by her, to always make their decisions together.

“I don’t see a reason why not,” she says, “but I think if we’re talking about a whole weekend, we are going to need more stuff, and definitely some adjustments”.

He nods. They are going to need to buy more supplies, have Mike bring more clothes. He knows Donna would like to get a couple of toys, maybe a children’s movie a two. They agree to get their Amazon order ready by tonight, so that in a few days’ time it will be al ready for him, and they walk together to his office.

When they get there, he is sitting with a client. Donna catches his eye for a split second, and nods her confirmation at him. She is not sure at first that the message is clear enough, but when his eyes darken and he mutters a thank you, she knows everything is understood.

At night, they sit together in front of their laptop and compile a list of things they need. Harvey is never comfortable with those dark corners of Amazon, full of extra-large, over grown baby products. But he knows they make his boy calmer, they help him, so he lets Donna make her choices without saying a word.

They get the package a couple days later. He stashes all the supplies in the back of the closet, save some items that Donna puts in the guest bedroom. He figures she is working on rearranging it only a couple of hours before it is time for Mike to come over, when she is standing in the middle of the room holding a couple toy cars and wondering aloud where to put them. The room around her is a mess, but it definitely looks more childish, more relaxing. And god he is so happy that she’s his, that he’s hers.

He helps her for a bit, and when they are finally done, he is completely impatient. He steps closer to kiss her right there and then, and they fall on the bed exactly when there is a knock on their door. Fantastic.

When they open the door, Mike is standing on the other side with a small sheepish smile and a weekend bag. They both move in unison, and Mike walk in, saying nothing. He waits patiently for them to close the door. When they finally do, he lowers his bag to the floor and puts his hands behind his back awkwardly.

“Hi honey,” Donna says, breaking the silence. She walks forward and wraps him in a hug, relaxed at first but tighter at last. He hums into the crook of her neck and melts into her embrace in response.

Harvey picks the bag up and places it on the counter. While they embrace, he unzips it, and retrieves the items in it. By the time he is done getting everything out and where it belongs, Donna and Mike are sitting on the couch, conversing softly.

Mike tells Donna about the night before his parents dies, his hands are in hers and she runs circles on the back of them. She listens intently as he portrays their hugs and goodbyes, and how he fought with his day seconds before they left. How he was so mad at everyone. When the tears start rolling. She wipes them with her fingers and hugs him tightly, and that is the moment that he finally lets go.

Within minutes, Donna has a sobbing boy in her arms. He is wailing as she runs his back and murmurs soothing words into his ear. When Harvey joins them on the couch, he hands Donna the pacifier. She takes it and back a bit, until Mike is facing her. His eyes are red and puffy, his mouth is wide open as he cries. She gently pushes the pacifier into his mouth, and his closes it around the nipple, sucking slowly as his cries die out.

“You’re okay, honey, I’m right here with you,” she says gently, and wipes the tears from his eyes. “It’s okay to let go”.

Mike nods. He turns around and lets his head rest on Donna’s shoulder, yawning against his pacifier.

“Sorry”.

“No, no, none of that,” she reassures. “I think it’s time we change honey”.

“Daddy”.

“Daddy can do it, no problem,” Harvey says softly. He takes Mike’s hand and help him up from the couch. “Let’s go to your room, and we can see what Mama did there for you”.

Mike gives Donna a confused look, but leads Harvey to the guest bedroom. His mouth falls open when they reach the entrance, and his pacifier falls to the floor. The bed is made with sky-blue sheets, with small drawing of rocket ships. There are toy cars and teddys in one corner of the room, and a small cube with books in another.

On the corner of the bed, Donna laid a set of bodysuit and shorts, along with a clean diaper and the supplies they would need. Mike looks at it, and bends down to pick the pacifier up. He turns to put it in his mouth when Harvey catches his hand midway, and snatches the pacifier from him.

“Hey,” he says sternly, “you know the rules young man. What do we do when the pacifier falls?”

Mike is still in his day clothes. Harvey knows he is not fully regressed yet. So, he is surprised when Mike gives him the correct answer.

“We give it to Daddy to clean”.

“That’s right. Go lay down”.

“But…”

“No but,” Harvey says, “you know what happens when we don’t follow the rules. No paci until we are done changing”.

Regressed Mike does not care whatsoever. But grown up Mike still has a hard time dealing with his embarrassment at being changed while still half-regressed. He thinks about opening his mouth to argue, but decides against it. He strips off his shirt and pants and lays on the bed, closing his eyes and covering his face with his hands.

Harvey proceeds to strip the boy completely and pushes the diaper under him, maneuvering his legs until he lays on it. With experienced hands he tapes the extra thick diaper and pats it twice when he is done. It’s a force of habit now, patting Mike’s diapered front. Something they had come up with when they realized he needed a sign to know that they were almost done.

“Sit up, baby boy”.

Mike sits up, eyes still closed, and lifts his arms up. Harvey help him into his bodysuit, motioning for him to stand up and secures the snaps in the bottom, then helps him into his shorts. “That’s my good boy, let’s go clean your paci”.


End file.
